This invention relates generally to microwave circuits and more particularly to a connector for making connectors to microwave modules, and for electrically connecting microwave modules in systems that employ a plurality of replaceable modules, one or more of which may need to be removed for servicing from time to time.
Microwave communication systems increasingly rely on a plurality of modular components such as power amplifiers, power splitters and combiners, directional compasses, transformers and the like, that are combined to form communications apparatus such as transmitters, receivers, and the like and systems such as base stations. By employing a modular approach, the cost of individual components can be reduced, the serviceability of the systems can be increased, and in some cases the reliability and performance of the overall system can be enhanced.
One area in which modular components are increasingly employed is in microwave transmitters. Where a relatively high power transmitter is needed, it is advantageous to employ a plurality of lower power modules together with power splitters and power combiners for dividing the input signal to the inputs of the plurality of amplifiers and recombining the outputs of the amplifiers for connection to an antenna or the like. Individual low to medium power modules, 10 to 100 watts, for example, can be combined to create a higher power amplifier (500-1000 watts) at a much lower cost than providing a single high power amplifier.
In addition, if one of a multiplicity of modules forming high power amplifier fails, the amplifier can continue to function, be it at a low power level, and service is not necessarily interrupted while the defective module is identified and replaced.
Performing reliable high quality connections to microwave modules and among the components of microwave communications systems is essential to their effective operation. Heretofore, a number of approaches have been employed, including co-axial cables having discrete connectors attached to the inputs and outputs of the amplifier modules, the splitter combiners, the antenna, and the like. While high quality co-axial connectors are available, they are expensive to purchase, and difficult to attach to amplifiers and other microwave components, often requiring skilled technicians to attach the connectors to the modules.
An alternative to discrete connectors is the use of solder connections. A low impedance strap is physically soldered to a contact on each of two modules to be connected. The strap spans the gap between the modules and can form a high quality connection, even at very high frequencies.
Although soldered connections are generally much less expensive than discrete RF connectors, they still require skilled labor to attach and are not easy to remove and replace if a faulty module must be repaired.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for making connections to and between components of a high frequency communication system that addresses the problems of the prior art just discussed.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus for connecting modules in a high frequency communication system that is less expensive than discrete connectors.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for connecting modules and a high frequency communication system that is easier to implement than soldered connections.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for making connections to modules and for connecting modules to each other in a high frequency communication system that can be attached without the need for difficult assembly techniques, or requiring highly skilled assemblers; but which can be readily removed and replaced to allow the modules of the communication system to be serviced as required.
Briefly stated, and according to one aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus for making a connection to or between one or more modules in a microwave communication system includes a first module having a plurality of contact pads mounted on a surface adjacent one edge of the module; optionally a second module having a plurality of contact pads mounted on a surface adjacent a confronting edge of the second module; a contact assembly including a housing and a plurality of resilient contacts disposed within the housing, each contact having at least a first and optionally a second contact surface aligned with and connected to the contact pads on the first and second modules respectively; and a plurality of screws or the like for anchoring the housing to the first and optionally the second module and bridging the gap between them, the housing arranged to deform the plurality of contacts to urge them into resilient engagement with the contact pads on the modules.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the resilient contacts are formed from a beryllium copper alloy, or any other suitable conductive resilient material.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the resilient contacts have a generally W shape, with spaced apart five contact surfaces connected by an inverted V shaped connective portion, and having slightly upwardly extended attaching portions at the extremities of the resilient contact.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a connector for making a connection to a microwave circuit module having a plurality of contact pads found on a surface adjacent one edge of the module comprises a contact assembly including a housing and a plurality of resilient contacts disposed within the housing, each contact having a contact surface aligned with and adapted to be connected to the contact pads on the module, an RF connector attached to the housing, and an electrical connection between the resilient contacts and the RF connector.